


Blinded Sun

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: It is a continuation of 『凍つる太陽（Frozen Sun）』.After Season1-9.　 Ezra falls on the dark side.





	Blinded Sun

ノックもせずに開扉のボタンを押した。窓のない部屋は黒に塗り込められていて、帰還したばかりの彼は、廊下の照明が作る白々しい台形のなかで背を見せていた。くっきり縁取られた生々しい輪郭がデスクの端末を操作する。不意をついたつもりだったのに、彼は振り向きもしない。おれが来るのなんてとっくにわかってたと云わんばかりだ。実際そうなんだろうけど。──おもしろくない。  
「ねえ、暇？」  
候補生服の襟に指を引っかけながら尋ねると、  
「そう見えるか？」  
ホロ・データを次々呼び出しながら彼は答えた。  
「あんまり」  
ため息と一緒にそう云って、入り口に寄りかかる。  
「でもさ、ひとつ任務が終わって余裕あるみたいには見える」  
彼は一瞬動きを止めたがすぐ画面に戻った。空中で瞬きする電子の黄光が彼の眼を思い出させる。操作盤の上をグレーの長い指がさまよい、ひらめく。その指でなにをしてきたの？ 誰かを粛清した？ 操作を終えるとすべての画像を閉じて、彼は前触れなく体の向きを変えた。輝く彼の眼がやっとおれをとらえる。尖った歯をのぞかせて、ぎらりと笑った。酷薄なその笑顔がおれはたまらなく好きだった。容赦なく敵を追いつめる彼に、よく似合ってる。  
「入れ」  
誰かと違って余計なことを口にしないのも気に入っていた。  
「やった」  
ドア枠から背を起こし、駆け寄る。  
「おかえり」  
彼の腰に飛びついて、胸に頬を押しつけた。ドアは開けたままだ。誰が通りかかったってかまわない。彼はおれのものなんだって、わかっておいてもらわないと。けど、見上げたら彼は手のひらを開閉パネルに向けたところで、扉は空気の抜ける間抜けな音を立てて左から閉じた。  
薄闇が部屋を満たす。パウアンは陽が当たらないほうが好きなんだ。だから、彼の部屋には窓がない。壁際に足元を照らす照明がいくつかあるだけだ。  
いつ来ても暗いこの部屋もおれは好きだった。恒星みたいに光る彼の瞳がよく見えるから。  
「いい子にしていたようだな」  
おれの訓練プログラムのレポートを読んだんだろう。彼はおれの頭に手を乗せた。  
「お前は予測以上の結果を出している。我がマスターもお喜びだ。この成績のままプログラムを終えれば直々に訓練してくださるだろう。マスターの訓練を終えれば、おまえも晴れて尋問官だ」  
最短にして、最年少の。  
そう告げる彼の口調にはまぎれもない誇らしさが含まれていて、おれは有頂天になった。  
「すこしはあんたの役に立てた？」  
尋ねると、極上の笑みが降ってくる。うれしくて顔に手を伸ばした。乾いた肌に触れる。彼の眼球は暗黒の宇宙空間みたいで、金の瞳が近づいてくるのは彗星が墜ちるのに似てる。立ったまま、キスするのがおれは好きだった。背の高い彼がおれにキスをするため身をかがめるのが好きだから。彼の剣技のように、それは優雅な動きなんだ。強靱な彼は不安定な姿勢で止まっていても微動だにしない。しなやかで、美しい。おれは自分から舌を出して彼の唇を濡らした。彼はおれがどうするか、じっと待っていた。  
平坦な彼の腹につかまりかかとを上げる。  
鋭い歯のあいだをくぐり抜けるのは、捕食動物のそばを通る感覚に近かった。その向こうで、竜のように控えていた舌に触れる。行儀よくおさまっている肉の表面をすぼめた先で辿っていく。誘われて、身を起こした彼の舌が、ゆっくりとおれを迎えいれた。絡まりながらやってくる。締めつけて、吸われ、腹の下がぎゅうとなった。ベルトの金具に手をかけると、彼は顔をはなし、おれの顎下に大きな手を滑らせた。  
「奥で待っていろ」  
云い置いて、歩み去る。  
一瞬つめた息だけが期待を繋いでいて、おれはまっすぐ寝室へ足を向けた。  
開いたドアに連動して明かりが点る。ここもやっぱり足元だけ。数はさらに少ない。標準装備の光源は白くて味気ない。整えられたというよりは、無駄なものがまったくないため崩れようがない彼の寝室は、それでも表の仕事部屋に比べれば、すこしは血が通っていた。リフレッシャーと繋がる廊下にはクローゼットがあって彼とおれの着替えが入っているし、長く大きい寝台には最高級の備品が揃えられている。それらを選んだのが彼自身なのかはわからなかったけど、ここのマットはおれのお気に入りだったし、上掛けも、枕も、その快適さはほかに比べようがなかった。──いまにおれもこういうのを使えるようになる。すぐに。彼の隣に立つんだ。彼のように強くなる。  
〈大尋問官〉の称号を持つ唯一の男は、リフレッシャーを使うのにそれほど時間をかけなかった。軍服を脱いだ彼は伝統的な足首までのローブを一枚羽織り、闇のなかを進んでくる。灰色の皮膚は保護色になって、宙に眼だけが浮かんでいるように見える。灼けつくように輝く黄色はおれだけの太陽。  
「ちゃんと体洗ってきたよ」  
寝台に腰かけていたおれを見おろすと、いい子だ、と彼は云った。  
ふっと距離をつめておれの肩をつかみ、右手で制服のファスナーをさげる。支給品の黒いアンダーウエアも、ズボンも、全部あっという間にはぎとられた。押されて裸の背がマットにつく。ほとんど音が立たない。どんなときも、彼は優雅で力強い。  
彼が表情を消すと、途端になにを考えているのかわからなくなった。急におれは、彼に殺されるんじゃないかと思う。肩に触れる手はあのときおれを殺そうとした手だ。自分がまったく無防備に命を晒していることに気づく。おそろしく危険なことだ、武器も待たず、体ひとつで彼と向き合うなんて。  
──だけどいまのおれには許されてる。  
手はおれを招き、おれに触れた。彼は愛してくれるって云ったんだ。だからおれは身をゆだねる。契約のあいだで、命を晒してみせることそのものが、相手に対する呪縛になるなんて──なんて奇妙なことだろう。ねえ、あんたはおれが欲しい？ おれが欲しいと感じてる？ パウアンのことはあんたしか知らないしあんたの種族が欲しがるときどうなるのかおれは知らない。だからあんたがほんとうにおれを欲しがってるのかなんて実際のところよくわからないけど、すくなくとも、おれは、あんたが欲しくてたまらないよ。いつもみたいに、捕らえた獲物の肉を咬みちぎるみたいに、キスしてよ。早く。  
上から下まで彼はじろりとおれを見渡した。  
それから愉しげに鋸歯をぎらつかせ、おれの願いを叶えた。  
こちらの反応など待たずにこじ開けてくる。やわらかい舌の感触。その合間を、歯先が引っ掻くようにかすめる。電流みたいな響きが仙骨から骨を駆け上がった。彼が寝台に乗る。脇を抱えておれをベッドの中央へ持っていく。首筋に歯を立てられて、ちくちくした感覚が電流を強くした。鎖骨に移った舌は獲物がちいさくて物足りないとでも云いたげに値踏みしている。そのまま胸を舐めあげられて、息があがった。おれの背に手をまわした彼は、長い指で、おれの下腹を撫でおろした。  
辿る指先に震える。  
「これが好きか？」  
顔を覗き込まれた。  
「うん、好きだよ」  
上擦る声を抑える。  
「だって気持ちいいから……。おれ、変？ ときどき、あんたとこれのことで頭がいっぱいになるんだ……気持ち良すぎてどうかなっちゃったんだよ。あんたのせいだからな」  
ちょっと顎を引いて、彼は眼を細めてみせた。  
「ほめてもらいたいものだな。そんなに気に入ったならば」  
「だって困るんだよ、そういうとき、あんたがいないと……おかしくなりそう」  
「ふん。知り合いはどうした？」  
「あー、みんな、あんたに遠慮してるのかな。食べに連れてってくれたりするひともいるけど、おれのこと見るだけで、手は出さない。つまんないよ。誘惑してもいい？」  
「許可しよう」  
「どうしたらのってくるかな？」  
「いつも通りでいい」  
「あんたを誘うときみたいに？」  
「そうだ」  
「あんたはおれが欲しくなる？」  
「なる」  
「ほんと？」  
おれが欲しい？  
「じゃあもっと教えてよ」  
「もちろん、教えてやる」  
指がおれを握りこみ、動き出した。  
ずっと焦がれていた感覚。自分でやっても気持ちいいけど、彼の指には敵わない。彼はおれを読んで正確に欲しいものをくれる。でもたまに、わざとタイミングを外したり、巧妙に焦らしたりしてくるから、おれはすっかり振り回されてしまう。  
初めてのときには驚きと恐怖が強い快感になりかわって爆発したみたいで、ずいぶん取り乱した。でもそのあと彼は、ゆっくりとなだめて、彼の感触をおれに刻みこんだ。最後にはおれがねだるだけやってくれて、で、あえなくおれは彼の虜ってわけ。そんなことのあとで彼が二週間もいないなんて、ひどすぎるよ。  
彼はためらいなくおれを最後まで到達させた。  
手に受けたものを、不思議そうに観察する。白いのがめずらしいんだ、パウアンのは透明だから。いつもおもしろがって眺めてる。  
キスしたいと思ったら、彼が顔を上げた。  
首に腕をまわす。彼の身体は熱い。体温が高いんだ。でも、彼に触れられると体の芯が凍てつくように冷たくなるから、おれは彼の熱を求めてぎゅっとしがみつく。いつもは乾いたパウアンの皮膚が湿り気を帯びて、吸いつくように肌に馴染む。  
唇をくわえてついばんだ。隙間を舌先でくすぐると、彼の舌がやり返してきて、びくっと顎を引いてしまう。けれどそのときにはもう彼の手が後頭部をおさえていたから、おれは捕らわれて、彼のくれる甘さにどうしようもなくのめりこんだ。ほんのすこしざらつく舌になぶられて、おれはまた高ぶり始める。熱い指に包まれて声をもらす。  
的確すぎて容赦のない手技はたちまちおれを連れて行き、留められ、願いの言葉をつむがせた。要求は受け入れられおれは二度目の到達を味わう。首にぶら下がって息をついていると、彼が肩に口づけ、咬んだ。パウアンの牙は長く鋭い。はなれたあとに、ごくちいさな血の玉が奇麗に並ぶ。彼が絞りあげると、膨らんで大きくなった。突き出した舌で舐めとられる。  
「……それおいしい？」  
尋ねるが、彼は眼を向けただけでなにも云わなかった。あちこちに血球を作りながらおれをねぶる。体中痛痒くなってむずむず体を動かしていると、突然、胸元に激痛が走った。乳嘴を咬まれたのだ。かたくなった根本の部分に歯先が食いこんでいる。反対側を指でつままれ、背が痙攣した。動いたらちぎれてしまいそうなのに。  
「……ッ」  
まわしていた腕に力を込めて耐えた。  
抜けていく。  
血が流れ落ちる先に、笑う彼の顔があった。抗議をしようと開いた口に指を突っ込まれる。口蓋を撫でられ、胸の痛みと、咥内のくすぐったさに、頭がぼうっとした。指をしゃぶっているうちに胸の痛みは引いてきて、じんじんとした痺れが残る。見計らったように彼の頭が寄り、  
「アッ？」  
つつき上げられた。  
「あっ…… あ、あッ、」  
先を責められ、肩が跳ねるのを抑えられない。かるく触れられているだけなのに神経をじかに刺激されているような鮮烈さ。  
びりびりと快が全身に拡がって、なすすべがなかった。彼につかまっていることしかできない。彼の頭を抱え、首筋を撫でおろす。眼だけで上向いた彼と視線がかち合う。黄色の虹彩をとりまく赤が、コロナのようにゆらゆらと燃えている。  
下腹が強く脈打った。  
「……ッ、してよ……ッ」  
「このままいけ」  
「む、りだって……！」  
「やってもいないのにわかるのか？」  
「わかるよッ」  
「では、自分でしろ」  
「えっ」  
「マスターを思いながらやるといい」  
して欲しかったのではないのか？ お前のマスターに。  
「あ……」  
「いつものようにやるのだ」  
「いつも、って……」  
「しているだろう？」  
わたしに見せろ。パダワン。  
「ッ……」  
自分を守るように眼を閉じ、指を伸ばした。  
片腕で彼につかまったまま右手を添える。  
先から出ている液を塗り広げると、もう止まらなかった。夢中で動かしてしまう。  
体をそっと包まれて錯覚した。  
指が額の前髪をずらし、震えるようなキスが落とされる。  
ああ、マスター。あんたはいつだって優しかったよね。いつだって包みこむように守っていてくれた。おれを。みんなを。  
おれも守りたかったよ。  
でも結局のところ、そうしただろう？ 尋問官が、おれを連れて行く手間がかかったおかげであんたは命びろいしたんだ。  
だからおれだけを見て。  
おれだけに触れて。こんなふうに。ほんのすこし、かさかさしたあんたの指で。そのくらいしたってばちはあたらないよ。ね？  
首の横に息があたり、ぞわりとした。  
唇が筋にそっておりていく──髭の感触がない。髭はどうしたの？ マスター。  
眼を開けると、深淵の底で金の炎が輝いていた。  
優しすぎる緑が風にかき消える。  
ロザルの草原が燃え、死の星が、視界を灼きつくす。  
「あ──、あ、あ！」  
手をさらわれて、身震いした。まだいってない！ ねえ、  
「つづきをしてよ」  
わずかに首をかしげて彼は笑った。奇麗に揃った牙が鈍く光る。  
「わたしでいいのか？」  
両腕は頭上でがっちり締めつけられていた。逃れようとしたが、彼の力は強すぎて、体を動かせない。  
「お前はマスターを愛していたのだろう？ なのにこんなところでわたしに組みしかれ、快楽を貪っている」  
それでいいのか？  
「銀河を救うのではなかったのか」  
触れられてもいないのに、つかまれる感触がする。握りこまれる。  
体の中で、行き場のない快が暴れた。凍てつく闇と逆巻く高温がおれを灼く。  
「──はッ」  
銀河を救う──そうだったね。おれはみんなと一緒に、マスターと一緒に、そうするはずだった。おれはフォースとジェダイについて学び始めたばかりで、新しい家族ができて、みんなのことが、大好きだった。──マスターのことが。  
それは師弟という関係を越えた思いだった。  
もちろんマスターはそうじゃない。あくまでもおれはパダワン。大事にしてくれたけど、おれが本当に望んだ大事さとは違った。マスターには好意を寄せる相手がいて、最初から勝ち目なんてなかった。でもみんなのこと好きだったから、気持ちを隠して我慢したんだ。そのうち慣れるだろうって思ってた。  
あのとき。マスターが殺されたかも知れないって思ったとき。  
気づいたら、おれは恐怖と怒りに任せてフォースを使っていた。  
強大な冷たい力がおれを支え、おれとつながっていた。マスターを守れると感じた。  
でも、知らずに使う力なんてたかが知れていたんだ。  
結局彼には敵わなかった。おれを打ち負かした彼は、おれの心を読み、おれの思いを暴き、マスターは、ショックを受けた。  
気づいてなかったなんて云わせない。なのに、やっぱりマスターは信じられないって顔をした。  
マスターはおれに失望したんだ。  
ジェダイは執着を持ったらいけないと教わった。なのにおれは、マスターが欲しくて欲しくてたまらなかった。マスターはおれにひとりじゃないって云ったのに、おれはずっと、ひとりだった。  
「マスターの優しさが嫌いだったんだ。おれだけのものじゃないから」  
見下ろしていた彼が、なぜか怪訝そうに顔を歪ませた。なにか云おうとして、単語が思いつかないみたいに逡巡する。そして、やっと言葉にした。  
「泣いているのか」  
「……おれ、泣いてる？」  
大きな手のひらが頬にあてられ横へ引かれた。  
そこには確かに透明な液がついていて、親指に、彼は口をつけた。  
「不思議な味だな」  
しっかりとした厚みの唇が濡れている。  
「お前の憎しみと、痛みの味だ」  
お前の力の源。  
「忘れるな。忘れぬかぎり、暗黒面はお前に無限の強さを与える」  
「……わかったよ」  
もう自由になっていた両手で彼の頬をはさんだ。  
唇に残る涙を吸い、眼の下にひかれた赤いラインにキスをする。  
「マスターは愛してくれない。けど、あんたはおれを愛してくれるんだろ？」  
「愛してやる。お前だけをな」  
「──おれ、」  
首にかじりつく。  
「おれ、あんたがいい……！ おれを愛して」  
彼は、おれの右脚を持って開き、体を割りこませた。  
後ろに触れた彼はもう濡れていて、その表面全体から体液が滲みでているのがわかる。水音を立てて、彼はなかに入ってきた。じくじくと液が溢れる。おれはもう、彼がくれるもののことしか考えられなくなる。  
パウアンの特質は苦痛をなくし、彼の動きを自在にした。お前のマスターにはできないことだと彼は云っていた。お前たちの交わりは、そのままでは痛みを伴う。同じ種族なのに、おかしなことだ。  
奥まで入った彼が腰を揺らす。おれは焦れて、いやだともらした。なにがいやだと訊かれる。  
「今さらだよ、もっと動いて」  
「足りないか」  
彼はわざとゆっくり揺らしつづける。体の奥に熱が溜まり、たまらず締めつけた。  
「はや、く……」  
腰を動かしてねだる。彼がなかで脈打つのがわかる。  
「生意気な小僧だ」  
「ッ……そこが気に入ってるんだろ？」  
「生意気な小僧がわたしに懇願するのは気に入っている」  
「ッあ！」  
望んだものは与えられ、盟約は果たされる。  
下腹の潤み、指の力、彼の呼気。冷たいフォースがおれたちをつないでいる。凍てつく冷たさは、でも、彼の高温を際立たせ、おれを昂ぶらせ、結合の境界をぼやけさせる。  
甘すぎる突き上げがぐずぐずにおれを溶かした。  
もっと、もっと甘くしてよ。あんたとおれの区別がつかなくなるくらい。  
残酷に甘やかして。おれを。  
息を止めてそこへ昇りつめる。彼が溢れるのを体の奥に感じる。  
瞼の裏に、星を視た気がした。恍惚のなかでおれはそこに落ちこんでいった。

気を失うような短い眠りから醒めると、すぐ前に彼の顔があった。閉じていた眼がぱちりとひらく。黒と黄色の眼がこぼれ落ちそうに現れる。  
まだぼんやりとしたまま、彼の頬に口をつけた。上掛けを、肩まで引っ張りあげる。さらさらして気持ちがいい。行為のあとシーツを一枚はぐと、それでもうここは乾いたベッドになる。シャワーを使った体を横たえるのは至福のときだ。──今日はまだ浴びてないけど、体は乾いてしまってた。  
「起きたか」  
「……うん」  
あんたは寝た？ 尋ねると、彼は「寝た」と答えた。  
おれが眼を醒ましたからその気配で起きたんだろう。彼が眠っているところを一瞬でも見られたのはもしかしてすごく幸運なことだったかも知れない。彼はいつも隙がないから。  
「まだ夜中だ、寝ておけ」  
明日の訓練はきついものになる、と彼は云った。  
「わたしが稽古をつけるからな。マスターに会う前に、お前はもっと戦い方を知っておかなくてはならない」  
「……あんたのマスターって、あの黒い人だろ？ おれあんまり会いたくないな……」  
云ってから息をつめた。ここでの不用意な発言は己の身を滅ぼす。いつも彼に云われていることだ。思ったことを考えなしに発言してしまうのはおれの悪い癖だった。首をすくめる。  
だけど彼はじっとおれを見ただけだった。  
まばたきをする。  
「怖ろしいか？」  
ためらったけど、結局彼に隠し事はできないのだと、あきらめた。  
「……うん」  
あの人はとても怖い。彼も怖いけど、あの人にくらべたら影みたいなものだ。闇が固まって形を取ったらあの人になるんじゃないか。  
「わたしも怖ろしい」  
彼の発した言葉に驚いた。  
「……あんたが？」  
「あの方は特別なのだ。この銀河で最も濃く、無限に深い闇に仕えている方だからな」  
今度の言葉の意味はあまりよくわからなかったけど、あの人よりもさらに怖ろしいものがあるらしいと知って、腹の底が凍りついた。  
「……わたしに怖いものがあると知って失望したか？」  
おれはちょっと考えてから、  
「……ううん」  
と答えた。そんなもの、おれのなかのどこにもない。  
「あなたのマスターだもん。怖くて当たり前だよ」  
世のなかにはまだおれの知らないことがあるってだけ。  
気を抜くことは許されないと彼は云った。  
「任務の失敗は即ち死だ。覚えておけ。例外はない」  
「あんたは死なないだろ？ 強いし、失敗なんて」  
「それはわからない」  
「おれを置いていなくなったりしないだろ？」  
「さて。どうなるかな」  
「おれが行かせないよ」  
行かせないし、死なせない。あんたはおれが守るんだから。  
「だからそばにいてよ。ずっと。おれをひとりにしないで」  
「いい子でいたらそうしてやる。おまえが死ぬまでな。わたしの寿命はおまえより長い。お前が七度生まれ変わっても、わたしはまだ生きているかも知れない」  
「──それって最高だね」  
ほんとに最高だよ。  
「おれ、何回生まれ変わってもあんたの前に行くよ」  
彼は眼を見開いて、ものすごく可笑しいことを聞いたみたいに牙をのぞかせた。  
声を立てて笑う。彼の顔は感情を隠さない。俺の前ではきっと、わざと余計に。  
「お前はわたしだとわかるのか」  
「んー、わかんないかも知れないけどさ、でもたぶん……あんたの眼を見たら、きっとまたあんたのものになりたくなるよ、おれは。だからあんたもおれに気づいてよね」  
顎の下に顔を寄せてキスをした。  
見上げる。  
黒い眼球のなかに浮かぶ黄色い瞳、燃えるような赤い光冠。なんて奇麗なんだろう。温度の高い手を背中に感じてうれしくなる。  
眼を閉じる。彼の腕のなかで眠りに落ちることは、おれにしか許されていないこと。何度だってここへ戻るよ。だから、ね。  
おれを忘れないで。  
生まれ変わる度に、その凶星で、何度でもおれを灼いて。

了

**Author's Note:**

> ２０１６０１２５
> 
> It is my imagination about Pau'an's body temperature. It has nothing to do with Canon.
> 
> Thank you for the〈Kudos〉！  
Thank you for reading！


End file.
